Alluring Rhythm
by dharkcharlotte
Summary: A series of ficlet set in the Sirenes 'verse. A few back stories I couldn't fit into the main story.
1. Summer's End

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BTVS, those belong to Joanne Kathrine Rowling and Joss Whedon. Absolutely NO $$ is being made from this. Also, any songs quoted are not mine as well.

A/N: This is a collection of ficlets set in the Sirenes 'verse. Most of them are intended to explain some of the little things I couldn't figure out how to work into the main story but needed to be written.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alluring Rhythm

Summer's End

August 1997

"Are you quite sure I can't change your mind about zis Hermione?" Viktor asks in a slightly hurt tone.

"Oh Viktor, you know it wouldn't last. We simply don't have enough in common to get married. I would much rather remain close friends than end up hating each other." Enjoying Viktor's warmth in the cool evening air, Hermione gathers him close and tucks her head beneath his chin.

"I thought we enjoy our time together. I luv everything we have shared."

"Oh my yes…" Hermione replies in a husky voice. "Um, Viktor? Please understand. No matter how enjoyable, our relational differences cannot be solved in bed. Think back to before Argentina… at the beginning of our trip. If we hadn't taken all of those tours in Spain that first week, we wouldn't have had anything to talk about."

"I do see your point luv, but I will wait. I think you will change your mind."

"Could you imagine never playing Quidditch again?

"No! Of course not! Why?"

"Our future plans simply aren't compatible. I'm planning on completing my studies at University in two years! That includes most holidays and summers. Then my apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall for another two years! You are going to play for, um who was it again?"

Viktor releases Hermione and rolls his eyes at her. "The Heidelberg Harriers! Hermione, why can you not remember that?"

"Do you see my point? Quidditch has never caught my interest enough to even remember the team names. It bores me to tears! I'm sure there are a lot of things about Transfiguration you wouldn't be able to debate with me, despite my repeated attempts to explain my area of interest to you. And I would never expect you to give up your ambitions to come live with me at Hogwarts."

Understanding finally dawns in Viktor's eyes as he realizes she is right.

"So, friends? With the option of more if we both agree? We won't wait for the other, or interfere if the other is attached, but if both are free…?

Viktor smirks, "We could have a repeat of our time in Argentina?"

"Mmmm, yes. After all, we spent most of our summer there. It would be a shame if we wasted all that experience. Oh! I can't wait to tell Ginny! She'll be so jealous. She thought I was spending the whole summer in Slovenia."

Viktor shakes his head in amazement. "You would tell another of our intimate moments?"

Hermione drops her head and blushes. "No of course not! I meant about your surprise! Whisking me off to Argentina to learn all of those wonderful, sultry Latin dances. Not what happened after we learned the Rumba!" Her body heats as she remembers how close she came to losing her virginity in the elevator of their hotel. Hermione looks up and gasps at the answering heat in Viktor's gaze.

As he looked down into Hermione's face, Viktor knew he would never completely get over this woman. With all that was happening with Voldemort, it would probably be the last time and decided to make every minute they had left memorable. He pulled her quickly in against him and waltzed her into the darkened corner of the hotel balcony. Then he looked down into her eyes and smiled.

His large hand cupped the side of her face, tracing back to thread carefully through her hair, coming to rest at the back of her head. When he brushed his cheek against the soft skin of hers, Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Viktor moved a step closer, bringing her body firmly against his, making her aware of his arousal. His lips settled over hers, firm and warm. His kiss was tender, quite unlike the many kisses before. While before he was wild and unrestrained from the beginning, this was slow and gentle, like he was savoring every sip. The undercurrent of his need was there and Hermione answered it with a hunger of her own. She surrendered to his lead, enjoying his unique texture and taste.

Hermione heard the approving whistle of a random passerby and stepped back slowly, meeting his eyes and smiling. Viktor opened the clasp on her cloak, revealing her traveling clothes and arches his brow in question.

She grins in response and as she opens the door to their room, she says, "I guess I could leave tomorrow?" At his answering grin she turns and runs into the room, shrieking in laughter as he gives chase.

End Ficlet.

I try to respond to every review I get. I also squee loudly in excitement every time I see a new one! I won't complain about the lack of reviews. But I will ask for feedback. I think sometimes that I've no idea what I'm doing, and admit that I'm a bit wigged and need those little pats on the back.


	2. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BTVS, those belong to Joanne Kathrine Rowling and Joss Whedon. Absolutely NO $$ is being made from this. Also, any songs quoted are not mine as well.

A/N: This is a collection of ficlets set in the Sirenes 'verse. Most of them are intended to explain some of the little things I couldn't figure out how to work into the main story but needed to be written.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alluring Rhythm

**First meeting**

**------------------**

1969

Leaky Cauldron

"Dru, luv, I need to sit down and 'av a pint. I think that hippie was a mite off." Spike grumbled as Drusilla pulled him into a shabby looking Inn.

"Hush now my William. Princess needs some pretties. Have your ale and watch Miss Edith while I name the stars. I see such pretty fire. Dark and cold." Spike, seeing that Dru is going to be especially vague and crazier than normal, decides to give in. What could happen right?

"Okay luv, I'll wait here. Oi barkeep! What do ya 'av that's spicy?"

Drusilla turns and heads to the back. She walks out the door and notices a young man with a long thin stick, tapping the brick wall across the alley. She stealthily follows him through the opening doorway. The young man is too pre-occupied to notice his shadow and leaves her behind without a glance, never knowing how close to death he had been.

It was dusk, not quite full dark and a few shops were still open. Drusilla ambled along, stopping occasionally to peer into windows. She began to feel the most pleasant tingle in her abdomen. Drusilla turned toward the robe shop, but the tingles faded. Frowning, Drusilla turned back toward the alley across the street. As she entered Knockturn Alley, the tingles increased steadily, becoming a most pleasant vibration as she pauses in front of Borgin & Burkes. Dru smiles and quietly enters the shop, quickly reaching up and grabbing the bell to avoid the noise and unwanted attention.

She follows the tingling to a row of books at the far end of the store, out of sight of the two men arguing at the counter. Dru notices a young boy sneaking down the row and she stops to observe him. He was an enticing young thing. Black hair, severe robes showing some wear and eyes black as obsidian. His nose is fairly large, but Dru knows he will grow into it as he ages. She stands still, waiting for him to reach her, not yet knowing what to do. He bumps into her and turns, voicing an apology in a hushed tone…

------------------------

Borgin & Burkes

A young boy slips around the end of the book aisle, attempting to avoid notice as his father haggles with the man behind the sales counter. He sighs in relief as he successfully escapes down the aisle his father had told him specifically not to wander into.

_There are obviously books here I must investigate since father was so adamant I stay away._ He thinks to himself. Backing down the row of books, trying to keep an eye out for his father and scanning the shelves at the same time, he doesn't see the woman until he runs into her. "Oh! Pardon me Madam," he says in a hushed tone. "I didn't see you there."

The boy looks up and is entranced by the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

Dru looks down and smiles softly, her eyes glowing. "One will not see unless he looks my pretty."

"'M not pretty, my nose is too big." The boy flushes at the admission.

"A pretty dark fire you are, burning so bright! Glorious will be your future when you join your intended. What is your name my severe little man?"

Not knowing why, the boy moves toward the alluring creature, drawn by her eyes. "My name is Severus." He breathes. Drusilla bends down and puts her arms around him. Severus closes his eyes and inhales her scent. His sensitive nose his overwhelmed with the mixed scents of patchouli and blood. He finds the combination strangely enthralling and moves to return her embrace. He feels peaceful and excited all at the same time. After a moment, Drusilla releases the boy and steps back. Severus looks at her questioningly.

"Must go before the father sees us. Discovery just wouldn't do, secrets must be kept."

Severus nods his understanding. He knows he'll be in for a beating if his father catches him speaking with this woman. It didn't take much these days to provoke him.

"Secrets are of great consequence little one. Remember always." She bends back down and places a small kiss on his forehead.

Dru turns and walks out leaving a faint trace of her scent on the air.

Severus returns unnoticed to his father's side, careful to conceal his delight.

The elder Snape looks down at his son and says, "Time to go boy, and keep up! I have no time for foolish browsing."

"Yes Sir." Head down, Severus follows his father.

They exit the shop and head out to the apparition point in Diagon Alley. As they pass Fortescue's Parlor, Severus senses a familiar presence. He carefully looks around until he spots the dark beauty peeking at him from just around the corner. Dru sends him a wicked smile and winks. He smiles slightly, careful to keep his head tilted to avoid his father's notice.

When they reach the apparition point, knowing he can safely raise his head, he gives her a small wave as he and his father disappear with a loud 'crack!'.

End Ficlet

--------------------------

I try to respond to every review I get. I also squeal loudly in excitement every time I see a new one! I won't complain about a lack of reviews. But I will ask for feedback. I think sometimes that I've no idea what I'm doing, and admit that I'm a bit wigged and need those little pats on the back.


End file.
